


Stress Relief

by curvebreaker



Series: the wayne household [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Cockwarming, Dominant Bruce Wayne, Master/Slave, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadistic Bruce Wayne, Sexual Slavery, Stephanie Brown (background), Stephanie Brown/Bruce Wayne (background), balls as stress balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curvebreaker/pseuds/curvebreaker
Summary: Jason is called to provide some stress balls for his Master.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Series: the wayne household [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895908
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	Stress Relief

Jason shifted his weight from foot to foot as he hesitated before knocking on the office door. Not for long, of course, as he knew that Bruce knows he’s out here, but just a moment of indulgence before he knocked on the door. 

Dick had warned him earlier that Bruce was having some frustrations with his Wayne Enterprises work and Jason already had a good idea of what he was summoned for. 

From inside he heard an acknowledgement and came in, head bowed submissively and hands behind his back. Being on his best behavior will hopefully not make Bruce anymore pissed off than he is already. 

“You called for me, Master?” 

Behind the huge, ornate desk Bruce looks as close to frazzled as he can get, meaning there’s a touch of irritation in the crease of his brow and solid set of his shoulders as he glares at the computer in front of him. His hair looks like he’s run his hand through several times, messing up its usual impeccable look and his tie is loosened. The world being as unfair as it is, his mussed hair doesn’t make him look unkept as much as a sexy sort of unraveled. Bruce doesn’t look up from the computer or give any other sign of acknowledgement to Jason but Jason knows to keep silent and hold his position. 

There’s some faint noise coming from under the dark wood desk. 

Finally Bruce breathes in deeply then exhales, closing his eyes and running a hand through his hair as he slumps downwards slightly. His other arm turns to the side, elbow on his chair and hand open and waiting. 

“Stress balls,” is the only thing he says. 

Jason obediently walks over to the other side of the desk while adjusting his peach colored lace panties, the only clothes on his body, go the side, giving up any pretense it had of covering his genitals which were already falling out. He moves so Bruce’s outstretched hand were between his legs then crouches down until his balls are touching the palm and Bruce wraps his fingers around them. Silently Jason bends over to hold onto his own ankles while Bruce thoughtfully rolls his testicles within his sac. 

There’s a moment as Jason’s getting in place where he sees his fellow pet and sibling under the desk, serving Bruce in another way. Steph’s sucking his cock and bobbing her head dutifully; Jason’s jaw and knees ache in sympathy, he knows for a fact that she’s been down there since this morning and how hard to please Bruce is when he’s irritated. Maybe if she was lucky then Bruce allowed her to take a break at some point, maybe just nuzzling his crotch or lapping at his balls. 

All thoughts of Steph leaves his mind as Bruce closes his hands and crushes his balls, forcing a groan out of Jason. There’s so much pressure and pain that he feels vaguely nauseous and slightly, very slightly, sways in Bruce’s grasp. The pressure retreats for a blissful moment before Bruce squeezes again with what feels like all of his might. 

(Though Jason knows it’s not, Jason knows from experience that Bruce can rupture his testicles with a single hand alone if he so desires. But Bruce enjoys his pets intact and ready to play again another day so he most likely won’t permanently injure Jason.)

It seems to go on endlessly, Bruce crushing and squeezing his balls, yanking them around and twisting them while Jason whimpers and struggles to maintain his balance. He doesn’t dare complain, this is the proper use of his genitals after all, providing entertainment and stress relief to his Master. 

Jason reminds himself to be grateful Bruce allows him to keep his testicles at all as Bruce pinches a single one between his thumb and index finger and presses down until Jason cries out. 

Eventually Bruce finally withdraws his hand and goes back to typing at the computer, still without a single word to Jason. Nevertheless Jason remains in the awkward crouched position, he has not been dismissed. 

Bruce ignores him for a while after that and Jason listens to the slurping sounds Steph makes from beneath the desk and he struggles to hold his position. His balls throb something fierce and even without seeing them he knows they’re probably swollen as hell. But definitely not the worst they’ve ever been. This isn’t punishment, after all, this is just Bruce relieving some stress, if it were punishment then Jason would be begging Bruce for the mercy of castration. 

Time passes marked by the clicking of the keyboard and occasional use of his testicles as stress balls when Bruce is thinking. At one point Bruce allows Jason to bend over the desk to relieve some of the tension on his legs which Jason thanks his Master for profusely. 

Bruce is a very generous and thoughtful Master. He doesn’t have to concern himself over his pet’s discomfort yet he does. Jason’s heart thuds with the swelling in his sac as he swallows down any thought of complaint along with his nausea. Tears, however, are allowed to flow freely.

By the time Jason’s dismissed, it’s dark out and Bruce has come down Steph’s throat twice more, both times yanking Jason’s scrotum as he did so. Afterward Jason thanks Bruce for allowing Jason to serve him and give purpose to his worthless balls. He kisses the suited leg reverently and nudges his sister-slave’s knee, acknowledging her work to keep their Master content.

Then he waddles back out of the study and hopes Dick will be kind enough to ice down his crotch. 

**Author's Note:**

> More to come for the Wayne household.


End file.
